A King's Devotion
by WhiteMacabre001
Summary: A Yomi, reader insert. You are a human friend and ally to Yusuke Urameshi in Makai. King Yomi wishes to have you, a human, teach Shura...sounds safe enough...but what is his real motive?
1. Chapter 1

The first sight, that was all it took. Just a simple nod of the head. Such a casual gesture, yet there was something about the way your neck flexed with the movement. It was so smooth, as if you had rehearsed it for weeks. He could not quell the fluttering in his heart at the motion no matter how much he tried. At first the feelings frightened him. But how foolish was that. To feel such weak emotions towards a mere human was preposterous! And an underling you were at that. You were not even royal or of any high standing. And he, he was a true ruler. A king. An emperor in his own right. No one caused insignificant feelings within him for he had total control of himself.

However within that split second, seated in the conference hall, thousands of years' worth of self-teaching and discipline evaporated upon your subtle movement. That gesture would change both of your lives, and become the second most scandalous event since the discovery of Raizen's human heir, Yusuke Urameshi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shortly after, the blind king requested the permission to enlist you in his personal household. You were to tutor the king's young son, Prince Shura, in all matters of modernity. Yusuke questioned the motives of the blind ruler for surly there had to be some other reason for asking for you. The half-demon king spoke with you on the matter. You too felt the same way. The blind king detested humans and regarded them as food. It did not make sense that he wanted you, asked specifically for you to teach his son. Shura was his heir. Tutoring the next king was no small task. It would require many hours and long lessons. Someone more educated and refined should be fitted with the job of teaching the prince, not you. You were just a human. Not that being human was any excuse for not doing what was asked.

You felt uncomfortable, ill-equipped. Yusuke knew how you felt and so went to audience the blind king on your behest. When the young king approached the other demonic ruler a hush fell upon the gathered court. The blind king mused at the bravado the half-breed displayed. He truly believed he could change the mind of the blind ruler, or even propose an alternative. This brought forth great bursts of laughter from the mighty king. Within seconds, every demon present joined in the glee for the blind king's amusement was quite contagious.

"Such a spectacle! I have not had so much hilarity in years! Wonder not young king, for I am privy to your coming. And my answer is nay. She will join my court and be teacher to my son. To suggest otherwise could result in warfare."

The blind king's tone changed drastically from merriment to momentousness. Such a swift alteration in mood made the young king shudder. How could he allow for you, his dear friend, to suffer under the fear of the king's hurricane-like mood? Yusuke was then at a loss. Should he make you go, he would fear for your safety. Should he refuse, he risked the onslaught of war, for such was the instability of Makai. Then, as if a great light stretched down from King Enma himself and touched the young king's mind, Yusuke's eyes shown with notion.

"There shall be a meeting point between the two kingdoms. A half-way point if you will."

The blind king leaned forward slightly. " There is no such construction, lest I be wrong."

Yusuke spoke again. "One shall be built. Half of it on each territory."

"Are you proposing that my son's tutor sit on your kingdom's land whilst he remain on my own? It will have to be a very small configuration." The blind king chuckled.

Yusuke let a grin grace his lips. "No my Lord. It will be quite efficiently sized. With guards from our armies stationed on either side for protection. Prince Shura will arrive and depart in complete security. And (y/n) will as well."

The blind king thought for a moment. The terms seemed reasonable enough. He could detect no trickery. Summoning his primary advisor, the blind king reiterated the conditions.

"Make certain that everything goes according to plan, Yuda." The king whispered.

The elderly demon grinned and bowed low, his long white mustache touching the floor. The blind king turned again to Yusuke.

"It is done. My men are already set to work on your…half-way residence."

The young king let out the breath he had been holding and bowed to his superior. "She will be most relieved and pleased."

"Relieved? In what manner do you speak? Does she not wish to tutor my son?" The king's voice rose.

Yusuke quickly righted himself and reasoned. "That is not the case. You see, she has just become used to my kingdom and to uproot her and place her into another would be trying. This way, this half-way residence, will be easier for her."

"If she fears our world so, then why is she here?" The king's voice was unwavering.

Yusuke answered. "She had nowhere else to turn."

"I see. Does she display any abilities? My son could use a teacher in the art of focusing youki when I am engaged."

"She shows no signs of demonic output. Nor was she a candidate for Spirit Detective. As far as I am aware, she is purely human."

The king grunted. "How is being human considered pure?"

The court joined in communal laughter. Yusuke did not join in, but remained fixed to the floor like a stone pillar.

"No matter. Have her ready for transport in a fort night. It is settled."

Yusuke, nodding curtly, took his leave. The sounds of maniacal cackling his applause.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The blind king sipped the bloody red drink, the golden goblet smooth in his grasp. The ruler lounged in solitude in the upper chambers of his palace, smiling as he recounted the day's earlier dealings. He often frequented these rooms if the day's meeting had gone awry or if he needed to be alone. He enjoyed the peace and serenity the many rooms provided, with their thick walls and carpeted floors. It was his usual habit to disappear into his secret apartments. Mounting the elevators, the king rode up the numerous floors and sections that made up his palace.

The king's meeting rooms were located on the lower 13-14th floors, whereas his personal quarters were atop the 150th. Once there, the king shrugged off his uniform and dressed himself in a simple yukata. Pouring himself a tall glass of Makai wine, the king settled onto a richly decorated couch and sipped deeply.

"Ahhh, I must say, this shall prove interesting." The king smirked as his metropolis glittered below. "And soon I shall see once again your slender neck . Oh the things you have managed to do in so little time, my dear (y/n)."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Much to your happiness, the arrangements made went surprisingly well. The structure was both fabric and metal, Yusuke's kingdom and the blind king's. Prince Shura arrived at the half-way point and hunkered down for his day's lessons. The boy was a gifted student. He absorbed your lectures with impressive speed and wrote his assignments in beautiful script. Prince Shura, you noticed, bared a striking resemblance to his father. Everything was the same, the jet black hair, the pale skin. Except for Shura's eyes and ears. His eyes were a soft pink and, unlike his father, he had only one set of long pointed ears. The boy's tiny horn sprouted cutely on his forehead, no doubt the first of many. You watched your student quietly, the light strokes of his pen working like a hypnotists' watch. It was during one of these quiet days that the young prince suddenly spoke.

"Why do you never tutor me at the palace?"

You blinked twice at the question. It's directness catching you off guard.

"I mean, it's not as if Gandara is on the other side of the world. My father would even send his private escorts for you."

You stared at the young demon. With a simple question he had you pinned in a corner. If you told him that it was because of Yusuke that you used the half-way point, that Yusuke distrusted and disliked Shura's father so much, the little prince would not hesitate to tell his father. And if the blind king heard of such, Yusuke would have a war on his hands. So, thinking quickly, you replied.

"Would you prefer I taught you at the palace?" Inside you kicked yourself.

The prince's pink eyes lit up and he smiled. "Yes I would."

You could not help the growing grin on your face and sighed. Sorry Yusuke, I had no choice.

"Alright. Next lesson will be in Gandara."

The little prince became so elated that he bounced in his seat. The child demon was so adorable that you giggled. Outside the structure, both guards from Yusuke's and the blind ruler's armies drew their weapons. The alliance had been broken, and once again, both sides were enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yusuke was furious. All night after you returned, he ranted and shot blasts of demonic energy.

"Do you know what you have done!" The half-demon king raged. "If you were not my best friend I'd kill you!"

You frowned and set your brows together. "What is your problem! I did nothing but say I would teach Shura at the palace."

"Exactly! You completely destroyed my pact to keep you safe!"

You became confused. "Safe from what? From Gandara? Oh please Yusuke…"

You rolled your eyes and turned away. Yusuke continued to rave at your back.

"I made that building so that you could remain on my territory! You do not know him, he is evil. He eats humans and wants nothing more than to dominate them. He will use you!"

You spun around. "How? What are you so afraid of Yusuke?"

"I'm afraid of you dying," Yusuke said calming down. "I can't lose you too."

You shifted. Just a few years ago, Yusuke's fiancé Keiko was killed by invading armies from the south. Since then, he has tried to stay on good terms with the blind king, not wishing for more to be lost. And with your arrival in Demon World, Yusuke tried to shield you like the Hope Diamond.

"You won't lose me, Yusuke. I appreciate all that you have done to protect me. But, I have to put my fears aside and take care of Shura. He is such a kind boy. At any rate, think of me as your secret weapon. If I'm in the palace, I can report back with info."

You were careing and a dear friend, but you also were adept at seeking out sources. A gift that Yusuke now respected.

"That's not a bad idea…"

Smiling, you left him to his thoughts and went ahead to pack your things. That night, as you lay in bed, you did not sleep. New fears gripped you now. You had agreed to spy on the blind king and give Yusuke any usable information. Wasn't that treason?

Shutting your eyes, you thought of Shura's happy face and attempted to sleep. The uncertainties awaiting tomorrow's journey heavy on your mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Welcome to my home, (y/n). May you find your new residence to your liking." The blind king gestured to his palace.

You recently arrived in the city of Gandara and were surprised at how developed it was. It reminded you of New York or Tokyo with its towering skyscrapers and bustling inhabitants. However, unlike concrete, Gandara's buildings glittered with a shiny black metal. Reflections surrounded you, making you feel as if you had walked into a citadel of mirrors. The dark sky above grumbled with an oncoming storm.

"Thank you, your Highness. I'm sure I will enjoy my stay." You said looking for signs of rain.

"Do not worry. The clouds here roar but never cry, not often at least. When the rains come, my city looks like a submerged jewel. It is quite beautiful."

You ran a hand through your hair and went for one of your bags.

"That won't be necessary."

The king ordered for his guards to take your things to your chambers. As they walked away with your possessions, you felt a pang of worry. This was really happening. You were to stay here, in his palace…as his guest. And Prince Shura's teacher, you reminded yourself. And as a spy, you added. The king sensed your tension and smiled. His high cheeks lifted with his lips, the creamy skin moving like silk.

Inhaling, you smiled back and added, "Your hospitality is great. But where exactly will I be living?"

The blind king tilted his head to the side, causing a lock of long onyx hair to shift.

"In my palace of course."

"I understand, but where in the palace?" You asked growing insistent.

The king smiled wider now, he found your cautious questions amusing.

"Where would you like to stay?"

You blushed lightly. The king's voice had changed from a royal bearing to something softer, more suggestive. You were unsure what his meaning was, for his tone could be taken many ways.

"Ah, I'll stay wherever your majesty deems fitting." You calmly replied. You would hide the nervousness in your voice with all you had.

This was Yusuke's enemy after all.

"Haha! Never heard it that way! Usually women are speechless when I say that."

"Really?" You said before you could stop yourself.

The king continued, amusement written on his face. "Oh yes. You see, many women desire me. My title, wealth and power are like candies for them. They also think me very handsome," he paused sensing for your reaction. "But alas, you are human and therefore must find all demon males unattractive. Humans cannot appreciate our unearthly beauty."

This made you narrow your eyes at the blind ruler. So, not only was he dangerous and Yusuke's foe, but he was arrogant. Arrogance bothered you like nothing else.

"Yes. I find all demons, repulsive," You said looking the tall king up and down. "No matter their standing."

The blind king smirked. No one had dared to talk to him like that. He would never let it lie. But coming from you, the king thought it was impressive. He sensed your agitation and heard your heart beat faster.

"I grow tired of this. Let us reconvene inside shall we? Shura is eager to see you."

The king turned and retreated into his palace. You followed behind, watching his long indigo coat move from side to side. The demon king moved with grace, you gave him that. Yusuke walked like an elephant compared to this king. His footsteps barely echoed in the high arched hallways of his palace. He was taller than Yusuke too, probably by a foot or so.

You passed by large courts and halls, grand staircases dressed in colorful rugs were at every turn. Demon nobles bowed and kept walking, hurried to get to their meetings. Walls and pillars of stone and metal combined to form the king's royal court room which was so large, that you slowed your pace to appraise it. The floors and carvings were dark with antiquity, as was the throne atop the dais. It was a simple chair with dark turquoise upholstery. The gold skeleton of the throne was twisted into spiraled limbs, the arms dull from ware.

"It is old. Very old. And rare. I recall telling my goldsmith to create a throne I heard of in the Human World. It has long crumbled into history I'm sure, but thanks to the superiority of demonic craftsmanship, mine still exists." The king said.

Assessing the chair, you quickly searched for its duplicate. The design resembled thrones and noble seats from the 1500-1600's. If that was true, and this king had one fashioned to be similar, you surmised your royal host to be at least four hundred years old. The number seemed unrealistic, as fantastic as a vampire from a novel. But then again, you were in a world of demons. And all that was fantastic was now reality. Glancing to your left, you eyed the king's seemingly ageless face. The skin still held the elasticity of youth, which was fitted perfectly over his cheeks, jaw, and forehead. The long hair hung down the king's back like dark curtain and was lustrous and healthy. There was no sign of silver to be had at all.

The king, if you had to guess, looked like a man in his early thirties. Still young, but showing signs of maturity. Your silent musings led you to one oblivious obstacle and it made you flush with embarrassment. How could you not have asked or wondered about it? It seemed so simple and the forefront question. You were his son's tutor for heaven's sake! How could you not know. So, timidly, you cleared your throat and in a low tone said,

"I don't even know your name, your majesty."

The king stopped and glanced over a broad shoulder, his black hair weightless in its movement. A tiny grin formed and he politely answered.

"My name is Yomi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sir, are you sure this is wise?" came the timid voice of Yuda.

The gremlin-like demon walked with Yomi and questioned your staying.

"Whenever have I not been certain of my decisions, Yuda?" The blind king calmly responded.

Yuda swallowed. "Never my Lord. You have always done what was best for the kingdom. It's just…" Yuda paused.

"Please go on Yuda. I am interested in what my subjects have to say." Yomi said angling his head to acknowledge the little demon.

"Won't Yusuke object to this? It seems odd that he was so adamant about not having her here. And now, why the sudden change?"

Yomi grinned. He knew the half-breed king was behind this turn of events, and this pleased the blind monarch. If anything else, you were right where he wanted you, and that made Yomi three steps ahead of Yusuke. He had told Shura to wait until the timing was right, and then question the arrangements made. Yomi did enjoy being manipulative.

"Yusuke has already agreed to let her stay, provided that I will not harm her. It seems that our young king is trying to eek out information about me. A clever trick, but an amateurish one."

Yomi stopped outside of his private quarters and gave Yuda strict orders.

"Bring Shura and (y/n) to my chambers for the evening meal. I wish to personally test my son's progressions."

Yuda bowed low and left the blind ruler. Yomi closed the doors to his rooms behind him and leaned back against the carvings, a satisfied smile upon his face.

Later That Night

A soft knock notified Yuda's arrival outside your door. You were to be escorted to King Yomi's quarters for dinner. Upon hearing the request, you stumbled over your words. How magnanimous! A personal invite to dine with a king and a king of Demon World at that. This only happened in Fairy Tales and children's movies. You received the invitation and set out to dress. You did not care that it was by Yomi's good graces that you were dining with him, you decided to enjoy the royal evening. From the depths of your bags, you pulled out a simple yet pretty dress of white cotton. It was delicately low-cut and fell just below your knees. You assessed yourself in your closet mirror, turning from side to side. You smiled at the satisfactory image and went to fix your hair.

Yuda knocked again on your door. His re-arrival seemed too soon but you left and followed him nonetheless. Your heels clicked loudly on the smooth floor, the high ceilings acting like amplifiers. Yuda did his best to be courteous to you, despite the frustrating jarring to his nerves. The impish demon lead you to two great doors, each carved with depictions of hunt scenes.

"Lord Yomi waits inside with the Master Shura. I trust you do not require my services farther." It was not a question, but a statement.

You politely said that you were capable of entering without an escort and tapped on the doors. From within you heard the distinctive timber of the king beckoning your entry. You opened the doors and went in.

"Ah. (y/n) how nice of you to grace us with your presence." Yomi exclaimed almost sarcastically.

You straightened your back and replied, "If my invitation did not come from a king, I might have stayed in my rooms."

"Are you saying that you did not wish to join me or my son for dinner?" Yomi asked unoffended.

"No." You bit your tongue.

Yomi raised his brow, "Then what did you mean? You clearly stated that should your invitation not come from a king, you would not be here."

He was testing you now. Yusuke had warned you of this. "What I meant to say was, if my invitation had come from anyone else I would not have bothered, for how could they be more important than a king or his son?"

The blind king studied you. Your answer, though a bit rushed, was well said and well thought. You were a swift thinker. Yomi admired that. It was one of the main reasons he kept Kurama at his court. With a quick gesture of his hand, Yomi ordered a demon butler to pull out your seat, and once you were situated, push you in. Slightly, you raised your brow.

"Are you surprised? Do not worry, I have trained my servants in the ways of human chivalry." The blind king raised his goblet to be filled.

You watched as another demonic butler bowed at the waist and filled the king's cup. The wine was poignant and smelled of citrus. It was also a lovely shade of red.

"Pure Makai wine. The finest in the land. This was even aged several centuries before I had it opened."

You gave a quizzical look. "Several centuries? But, how can that be? It is a wine…not a spirit. Surly it is rotten in its taste?" You said. Wine was a product of fruit and therefore had some shelf-life. It was not hard liquor like vodka, rum, or whiskey.

The king sipped the wine, savoring the taste in his mouth, then swallowed. "Demon wine is different than grape wine. Ours is derived from the Kuromomoarboles, or in your language… the black peach tree. It is not the same fruit, do not be confused. Black peaches are a wondrously rare delicacy that grow in only one area of the Makai."

You inhaled the sweet aroma and your mouth watered. It smelled delicious. "If they are so rare, your highness, than what keeps the trees from being molested?" You asked.

The blind king smiled. "They are under my protection. Centuries ago, when I was a young one, which as you can imagine was a long, long time ago Yoko Kurama planted four Kuromomoarboles. As it happens, my kingdom butted right against that plot of territory to the west."

You hummed in your throat, "Wait. If your land ended where the trees began, then how is it yours?"

The king took another sip. "It was more difficult than I had first thought. There lived a village of lesser demons that guarded the trees as sacred. And so, one beautiful day, my armies graciously dealt with them." Again, he sipped.

You sat there in silence, your blood going cold. "You mean…you killed them."

"I suppose. They had the misfortune or the stupidity to be on land that was once of an acquaintance. So, being guilty by accomplice, I took it. It is how you humans rectify your seizing of land. I believe it was called, 'Manifest Destiny'?"

You blinked. "Manifest Destiny? You must be joking."

The king looked up from his goblet, his eyebrows raised in mock concern. "Did I not use the term correctly?"

From the side, Shura kept to himself. He hated when his father tortured his tutors. The little demon picked up his cup and had it filled with some of the wine. It was watered down of course.

"Let us ask my son what Manifest Destiny is. Shura, please enlighten us."

You saw the prince's face redden. " Shall I speak in Makai, or in the human tongue?"

"Oh in the human tongue my son. I am proficient in many languages," He said turning to you.

"Your majesty is well taught. Pray tell, who had the honor?" You spat.

"I instructed myself. With my newfound hearing, I learned much faster from listening to multiple conversations at once. But at any rate, please Shura. Go on. Show your father what you have learned."

The prince swallowed and cleared his throat. And, in perfect 'human tongue' recited the definition of Manifest Destiny. "Manifest Destiny was used to describe the God given right to take land. Manifest meaning to procure and expand, Destiny meaning is was ordained by God. Examples are in the Human World's invasion of the North and South Americas as well as Mexico and early Europe."

You sat there silent and quite pleased. Shura was such an adept pupil, you had to instruct yourself not to clap. The young prince bowed to his father and sat.

"Very good. I must say I am impressed. You do my son a great service, Lady (y/n)." Yomi raised his goblet to you.

You too raised your glass. "And Shura, I'm very proud of you." You said smiling.

The demon prince nodded his head regally, a blush ghosting his cheeks. As the night wore on, conversation was light. You ate carefully, ushering small forks of food into your mouth. You were unsure as to royal etiquette, but you had seen fairy tale movies and read many historical fiction novels to have a basic notion of how to act at the dinner table. Shura barely spoke, save to ask for more wine or meat. Yomi idly sat in his chair, his chin propped in the palm of one hand. He spoke though it seemed to only hear his own voice. You listened intently. Ready to snatch any useful information deemed vital for Yusuke. But all the king spoke of was art, music, and fine wines. You knew the blind ruler was on to you, and he was talking nonsense on purpose. Your aggravation rose as you chewed a tender slice of meat.

"Is the meal to your liking? I made absolutely sure that this evenings main course was positively savory." Yomi's wine laden voice broke what had been a peaceful bout of silence, "do inform me, (y/n). As my son's tutor, I value your opinion."

You swallowed, wiped your mouth, and turned to look at the king. Your heart sped. While you disliked Yusuke's enemy, hated him even, the sight of the king was disarming. As you spoke to him, your eyes followed the long black locks of hair resting gently on his arm. The soft light that dimmed the room played in the glossy sheen of his hair. And somehow, his face appeared even more marblesque. You paused and allowed for him to respond. As you listened, you could not help but admire how the long and slender fingers held his fork. The cold polished metal leaned against the semi-closed palm, like a feather.

"Do you agree?"

Blinking, you froze. Your heart rate increased for you realized that for the past several minutes, you had not been paying attention to the blind king. You internally reprimanded yourself. How stupid! How could you have studied him so? Let your guard down for a second! Thinking quickly, you tried to remember the last thing he said to you and hoped it was right.

"Ah…Yes. I do." You felt the cold sweat at your hairline.

When nothing was said, you tentatively glanced from Shura, to Yomi. The young prince stared at you pleadingly. Had you answered a question incorrectly? A cold glacier settled in your chest. "What is wrong?"

The king leaned back into his chair, his right hand picking at scraps of bread on his plate. "Nothing is wrong, per say. But, you agree then?"

The glacier slowly crept up your diaphragm. "Is there anything wrong with me agreeing?" You said with the fevered intention that he would answer your question with the subject at hand.

"No, I merely find it…," The king paused and searched for the right word. How surprising. He would never have thought that you, as Shura's tutor and therefore a palace official by proxy, would agree to battle for the country of Gandara in the next Makai Tournament. Yet how utterly delicious! A mere human going against the demon world's finest. Yusuke himself said that you had no power or abilities to speak of. And, sensing your slight physic, you were no martial arts master either. He would enjoy watching you struggle, weep, and yearn for death. To make matters more interesting, He decided to become your personal mentor.

'Now my dear, by your not paying attention, you have unknowingly surrendered yourself to me. And I shall once again see that delicate neck bow in subjugation as you beg for your life by my hands.' Yomi smirked then, and your blood ran cold in your veins.

"So be it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night you lay awake, unable to find solace in sleep. Your room, richly decorated and fashioned from influences from ancient Imperial China, gave you no comfort. The vivid colors and carvings, the ample space and beautiful rugs only made you feel more like an outsider. The foreign surroundings put you on edge. You had the window beside your bed open to the night winds, a vain attempt to find sleep. But the strange room and distant southern country in which you found yourself was not the initial problem. You tried but failed to erase the haunting smirk from your thoughts. The way those pale, smooth lips curved to form such a condescending expression mesmerized you. And that was precisely what bothered you. The fact that you stared at the blind king's mouth drove you mad. Over and over you repeated, 'He is your enemy! He is Yusuke's enemy!'

Thinking those words only flashed images of the king's face. The white skin and sharp nose, and the king's black, black hair stretched across your mind like a spider's web. Pulling the plush pillow over your head, you forced sleep upon yourself.

The King's Chambers:

Yomi heard you rustling with frustration and grinned. Placing both arms behind his head, the king reclined onto his sets of pillows. Two large floor-to-ceiling Chinese doors were open to the night, letting gentle breezes to waft inside. At each corner of his massive bed flickered candles on high pedestals. Somewhere off to the side, incense burned, its tiny red embers smoldering. The king raised his left knee, the exquisite silk bedding smooth under his foot.

"Yes. Sleep well, dear (y/n). Tomorrow your training starts. I do hope you are fit to handle it."

The king too fell asleep.


End file.
